Solar energy systems using cadmium telluride (CdTe) photovoltaic (PV) modules are generally recognized as the most cost efficient of the commercially available systems in terms of cost per watt of power generated. However, the advantages of CdTe not withstanding, sustainable commercial exploitation and acceptance of solar power as a supplemental or primary source of industrial or residential power depends on the ability to produce efficient PV modules on a large scale and in a cost effective manner.
Certain factors greatly affect the efficiency of CdTe PV modules in terms of cost and power generation capacity. For example, the use of relatively thin glass superstrates can limit the absorption of light energy by the glass superstrate in use, allowing more light to reach the PV thin films. Furthermore, thin glass can be less expensive than thick glass. However, the use of relatively thin glass substrates reduces the strength of the glass. As such, the glass may be more susceptible to breakage in use.
Thus, a need exists for a PV module having improved strength in its glass superstrate and methods of manufacturing the same.